disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
John Silver
John Silver is the main antagonist later anti-hero/true tritagonist of Disney's 2002 feature film Treasure Planet. He was voiced by Brian Murray. Background Personality John Silver is the film's main antagonist, and something of an Anti-Villain (the villain's version of an Anti-Hero). An Anti-Hero's flaws are more prominent than their heroic qualities, while an Anti-Villain's good points are more prominent than their villainous qualities. Silver is rather greedy and cunning, having spent most of his life searching for the treasure of Captain Flint, but he has a caring side, too, and understands that friendship can be more important than treasure. He dislikes unnecessary acts of violence and cruelty, originally intending to mutiny only after the treasure was in hand, and thus, avoiding bloodshed as much as possible, and is generally honest and honorable in his piratical dealings. Nonetheless, he maintains a constant air of harsh brutality and deceptiveness around his crewmates, understandably necessary to maintain his position as their leader. Appearance Based on Long John Silver from the original novel, he is a cyborg: part machine, part organic. His alien form resembles a cross between some sort of bear and man (and robot), identified as the alien species Ursid, though they never mention this in the movie itself. He has a cyborg arm, leg, ear and eye from some unknown incident, though he mentions when asked by Jim that "You give up a few things, chasing a dream.", so presumably they were lost in his search for Treasure Planet. His cyborg arm serves many purposes, such as cooking implements, a sword, a pistol and welding tool, and his cyborg eye has zoom functions and improves his aim, while his mechanical leg appears to contain an addition that he can put on his arm's mechanics to create a low-grade plasma cannon. Role ''Treasure Planet Initially, Captain Amelia assigns him as the ship's cook, and gives him the task of looking after Jim Hawkins. At first, they don't get along; Jim suspects Silver of being the cyborg who torched his mother's inn, and Silver doesn't enjoy having to look after Jim, concerned that he may get wind of the plans. He decides to give Jim so much work that he won't notice any plotting. However, as the journey passes and Silver gets to know how strong-willed and determined Jim is, they form a father-son relationship. When Jim's confidence is dashed after Mr Arrow, the first mate, falls into a black hole, Silver realises that it must have been Scroop who did it, and tries to comfort Jim, convincing him not to give up. However, soon after, Silver had to tell his mutinous crew that he saw Jim as nothing more than a "nose-wiping little whelp" to keep them in line, and Jim hears this just as they arrive on Treasure Planet itself. When Jim escaped with the map, he could not bring himself to shoot him. He later apologized and offered Jim a deal on the treasure, his deal appearing genuine, but grew angry when Jim turned him down, and threatened to blast him to kingdom come, although he was also shown to not wish to do this. Later, Silver captured Captain Amelia and Dr. Doppler, and took the map, and Jim along with it. When Silver finally got the treasure, Treasure Planet began to self-destruct, and Jim almost fell to his death. Silver had to choose between some of the treasure, or saving Jim. He chose Jim, which effectively saved his life as between them, they built a solar-surfer and Jim managed to save the entire remaining crew from destruction. Silver then attempted to escape the consequences of prison for his actions, but Jim caught him. They exchanged a heart-warming goodbye, and Silver also gave Jim his pet shape-shifter, Morph, to have Jim remember Silver by. Just before Silver left, he gave Jim the few gems he had managed to salvage from Treasure Planet, enough for Jim to rebuild the Benbow Inn. At the very end of the film, Jim looks up to the clouds and remembers John Silver, and the star/cyborg eye twinkles. Quotes *"You won't so much as eat, sleep or scratch your BUM without my say-so. *"Now, you listen to me, James Hawkins. You got the making's of greatness in ya! But you gotta take the helm and chart your own course! Stick to it, no matter the squall! And when the time comes you get the chance to really test the cut of your sails, and show what you're made of, well, I hope I'm there, catching some of the light comin' off ya that day." " Trivia *Silver, Triton, and Denahi are currently the only main antagonists from the Disney animated feature canon to reform. Although since Scroop is the true main antagonist and Scroop did not reform, this is no longer true for Silver. *Silver is the first main antagonist in Disney to reform, the second being Denahi from Brother Bear, and the third being King Triton from The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. *The alien species name "Ursid" is very clever, as it is derived from the Latin word for bear "''Ursus", but it is also the name of a meteor shower. *Unlike the original Treasure Island (Disney's first live-action film ever) film and the Muppet version, this version of Silver is the only incarnation of the character that is not the main antagonist of any adaptation of the Robert Louis Stevenson novel at all. Instead, the main antagonist of this version of the story is now Scroop. *Similar to Copper, they are deutragonists who have been against to main protagonists (Jim Hawkins, and Tod), so they are not really evil character. * Silver shares many similarities with King Triton from The Little Mermaid: ** Both are the fathers of the main protagonists (John Silver is the father-figure of Jim, and King Triton is the father of Ariel). ** Both are the leaders of their respective groups (Silver is the (former) captain of his alien pirate crew, and Triton is the king of the underwater kingdom of Atlantica). ** Both can be so bossy, strict, cruel, stubborn, selfish, and fearsome, but are wise, brave, caring, and loving. ** Both men are bulky, strong, and possess powerful weapons (Triton’s trident, and Silver’s large robotic arm that has many weapons and tools). ** Both elderly men have lost something important to them in their lives (Triton lost his dear wife, Queen Athena, and Silver lost most of the right side of his body and his dream treasure). ** Both men have a trusted and loyal tiny friend (Morph and Sebastian), and they have their tiny friends look after Jim and Ariel fairly often, and both tiny friends form a very strong liking and friendship towards Jim and Ariel. ** Because Jim and Ariel share similar personalities with their respective fathers (which is why their fathers love and care for them so much), they have gotten into lots of heated arguments with Silver (on Jim’s side) and Triton (on Ariel’s side), but they have managed to sort out their problems between one another and forgive each other. ** Both men served as the main antagonists/anti-villains in their respective movies (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning specifically). ** Both men had a subordinate (Scroop and Marina Del Rey) who served as the secondary antagonists, but later the true main antagonists, and both subordinates were wicked, ambitious, greedy, power-hungry, funny, sly and scheming, and both were loyal, yet quite resentful, to their big and powerful leaders. However, both wish to claim authority over their respective groups (Scroop wanting to take leadership over Silver’s pirate crew and Marina wanting to be Triton’s attaché of the city of Atlantica). Gallery Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-2349.jpg|Silver and Morph Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-2871.jpg|Silver and Morph (in Captain Amelia form) Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-3086.jpg|"Mr. Scroop. You ever see what happens to a little purp when you squeeze real HARD?!" Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-3231.jpg|Silver and his crew Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-3284.jpg|"After all me finagling, getting us hired as an upstanding crew, do you want to blow the whole mutiny before it's time?!" Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-3985.jpg Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-3949.jpg|Silver and Morph (in his form) Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-5227.jpg|"I say what's to say! Disobey my orders again like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow and so help me,... YOU'LL BE JOINING HIM!" Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-5339.jpg|"Land, ho!" Gk5.jpg|Silver with his cybernetic morphed sword. Silver.jpg|John Silver Wallpaper John Silver Cloud.jpg|A cloud in the shape of Silver JimSilverDisney.jpg treasure-planet-silver.jpg Treasure-planet-disneyscreencaps.com-4250.jpg Qojkxhcye.jpg bscap0027_2239.png Glen keane treasure planet concepts.jpg|Concepts by Glen Keane Hbsc.png 12306254550483698.jpg Category:Treasure Planet characters Category:Creatures Category:Villains Category:Chefs Category:Disney characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Pirates Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Adults Category:Deuteragonists Category:Antagonists Category:Disney Villains